


Peppermint Tea

by hoodienanami



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjoy some holiday related fluff for a holiday I don't even celebrate, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, German!Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Ruby finally talks to her crush after noticing that she's had a rough day.





	Peppermint Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!! I don't celebrate this holiday but it never fails to make me happy so I wrote some sweet fluff to make other people happy too <3

Like many of the other students at Beacon University, Ruby found herself taking shelter from the current winter cold at the on-campus coffee shop. It provided much needed warmth and hot drinks for the shivering students who found it too cold to study in the library or even in the dorms.

Ruby had always found it to be a nice place to relax, and their peppermint tea was amazing, but the real reason she liked going there was because of the pretty white haired European student who frequented the shop. 

Ruby had seen the girl multiple times before on campus but she had never actually talked to her. Maybe it was the icy vibes that radiated off of her that kept Ruby away or maybe it was because she had never heard the girl speak any English before so why bother trying to strike up a conversation if the response was going to be in German?

Or maybe it was because Ruby had such a giant crush on her that she knew she’d embarrass herself if she tried to talk to her.

Whatever the reason, Ruby hadn’t spoken to the girl yet despite finding her astonishingly pretty. Instead, she had relegated herself to just watching the girl study at the café.

Tonight was no different in that regard as Ruby watched her crush sit in her usual spot at the window. But something seemed different about her today, she wasn’t going over her books or typing at her computer or even drinking her cup of coffee. She was just staring out the window in a distinctly sad way, occasionally taking her eyes away from the snowfall to look at her phone.

Ruby could tell something was bothering her and the kindness that her parents had always praised her for told her to go over to the girl and try to cheer her up. They’d never spoken before though and Ruby was slightly scared that her attempts to help wouldn’t be appreciated. But it wouldn’t be right to not try to cheer someone up when they’re sad, especially when it was so close to Christmas.

After a few painfully long minutes of inner debate, Ruby got up, quickly ordered a peppermint tea, and then carried it over to the girl’s window side table.

“Hey, I hope I’m not bothering you.” Ruby said, a friendly smile on her face. “I, uh, got you some tea because you looked pretty lonely all by yourself in the corner.” 

The white haired girl looked up at Ruby like she was surprised that anyone had noticed her being in the café. Her blue eyes moved from Ruby’s face to the tea in her hand and Ruby could have sworn she saw her lips quirk upwards slightly. “Danke.”

Ruby took that ‘thank you’ as an invitation to sit down and placed the tea on the table before seating herself across from her new companion. “No problem, I didn’t want you to be lonely.”

“You’re very sweet.” The girl said as she picked up the cup of tea and took a small sip after blowing on it. Her softly accented voice made Ruby’s heart swell. “My name is Weiss by the way.”

“I’m Ruby. Nice to meet you!” She outstretched a hand for Weiss to shake. 

Weiss took Ruby’s hand in a refined sort of way that reminded her of royalty. “It’s nice to meet you too, Ruby.”

They sat in silence for a while. Weiss sipping her tea and Ruby unable to decide on a suitable topic of conversation. Then, as the snow finally stopped falling outside the window, Weiss spoke again. “Thank you for keeping me company. My sister was supposed to visit me for the holidays but work made her too busy to come. It was nice to not be alone today.”

“Well, if you need anyone to keep you company over Christmas, I’m sure my dad wouldn’t mind squeezing you in at the table.” Ruby responded with a warm grin on her face.

Weiss gave a small smile of gratitude. “You really are too sweet.”

“I’ve been told it’s my greatest talent. Here let me give you my number.” She quickly pulled a pen out of her bag, wrote down her number on one of the blue napkins on the table, then slid it over to Weiss who carefully folded it and placed it into her jacket pocket.

Ruby couldn’t believe she actually managed to do that. It must have been some kind of Christmas miracle.


End file.
